Splintered
by InfinityYoshi
Summary: When Amu's parents divorced and her mother tried to commit suicide, Amu is thrown into a Foster Home for Traumatized kids. Meeting different people with horrid past, its a wonder how she managed to survive in the foster care, but after a while she begins to love it, and everyone there, especially a certain mysterious boy with sapphire eyes. -Sorry I'm not real good at summaries.
1. How it Started

I stared out at the passing cars, as my mother cried in the background. I sighed, We just got out of court about an hour ago, and she hasn't stopped crying. I looked at

her, her tear stained face, porcelain hands trying to wipe the tears away. I sighed again, " Mom its going to be okay." she glanced at me, " I know , but A-amu your

father kept us afloat, since we divorced im so worried how we are going to pay the bills." I patted her arm, " I know mom, but it _Will_ be alright, we will find the money,

we will get a small apartment for the two of us, We will make it." She sniffled and nodded her head.

A week later~

I walk up the steps of my front porch. I opened the door and yelled ,"Mom I'm home." with no reply I walk up the stairs going to my room ,when I heard a thud in the

bathroom. Frightened I ran up the remaining steps and slammed open the door of the bathroom. I looked down and saw my mother laying on the ground, deep wounds

on her arms with blood pouring out. I scrambled out of the bathroom and into my room grabbing my cellphone from its place on the stand,quickly dialing 911, and

frantically screeched that my mom tried to commit suicide. After repeating my address, I dropped the phone and ran back into the bathroom. I reached into the cabinet

and pulled out gauze, and some liquid stitches. I grabbed a rag from the sink and doused it in hot water, and began to rub away blood from my mom's arms. I then put

the liquid stitching on her arms, then wrapped it in Gauze. After I was done, I sat down and held my mothers porcelain hand in my bloodied ones. I began to hear sirens

outside, and was soon after followed by the sound of rushing footsteps and voices calling out to me. " IM IN HERE!" I called out. Foot steps echoed on the stairs as

strange men filtered in the room, some ignoring me, and some giving me pitying looks. I numbly followed them outside, feeling like all of my energy was sapped. My

blood pounded in my head, and a swirl of voices were warbled until everything became painstakingly detailed. The pungent antiseptic smell, the coppery taste of blood in

my mouth, the loud sharp siren noises. I heard one of the men ask "Do you want to ride with us?" I nodded my head slowly and was hoisted up into the ambulance. I

heard the man talking to me and strained my ears to listen through the static. "She lost a lot of blood...not stable...going to have to go into surgery... you might need to

give her blood... its going to be alright." I reached forward and grasped my mothers frigid hand. Hot tears streaked down my face from my honey colored eyes. A

moment later the Ambulance stopped and my mom was rushed out into the hospital,once they came and asked me for a pint of blood to give to my mother, and i

agreed, feeling woozy after . I followed behind the rushing nurses until I was stopped in front of the double doors where my mother was carted into. A big guy looked at

me with a hint of sympathy yet stated " You can't come in here, this is where major surgery takes place." I just plopped onto the floor holding my head in my hands, yet

the man said nothing more. People through the hour rushed around me, with my head down I said nothing until a women came towards me. I lifted my head a fragment

of an inch and stared down the tall women with short brown hair. the stately women showed no sign of submission. " Honey, do you know where your father is?" she

asked with a country drawl. I said nothing, apparently increasing her frustration. "Do you have any family members that you can stay with?" I shook my head, yet not

saying a word. She nodded, but then her face contorted, " Listen, if you don't tell me anyone who you could spend a few weeks with, you are going to be put into foster

care, since you are still a minor, right?" I nodded, but didn't say a thing. She sighed then proceeded to tell me about my mothers condition. "Your mother damaged some

serious veins,she is stable now but, she has been medically put into a coma, and we don't know when she will wake up" she flicked a strand of hair back in place. I

opened my mouth but my voice choked me. Finally I regained the courage to speak, " W-will She ever wake up?" The lady looked down, refusing to look me in the eyes.

" We don't know." I held back tears, " Whats going to happen to me if she doesn't?" the lady again looked down " If there are no relatives you can live with, you will be

put into a foster home until your mother gets better or you become 18. I let out a squeak, but I knew, Knew I couldn't live with my father, not after what he did to me

and mom. Not after he turned Ami against me, Not after he got a divorce with mom. I looked at the floor, then stood up. " When will i have to go? "As soon as possible."

she stated as if it wouldn't change my world completely, but i nodded my head as if it didn't bother me. "We will need to go to your house to get your things, then we will

bring you to a foster home that we send our most traumatized kids to." Considering what I've been through the past month, its no surprise that im going to a foster

home for traumatized kids." I looked down, afraid now that it's actually happening. The odd lady patted my shoulder, then jerked in surprise. " Ooh I almost forgot, im

Amai Rusui." I nodded my head," Im Amu Hinamori." She grabbed me by my shoulders and lead me outside towards her car. She pulled out her keys, unlocked the

doors, and slid in the drivers seat. I opened the door and stopped, she must have seen the distress on my face because she patted the seat next to her, " Come on i

won't bite." I sat down and buckled in, pointing to the radio i said " Can i pick the station?" she nodded as she jammed the key into the ignition, The radio coming on as

the car did. Country music blared from the radio, as i looked at her with a skeptical stare, " Really, you listen to country?" She huffed and nodded her head," If you don't

pick a station, i will." I gulped and turned the knob on the radio. The station flickered by one by one, finally landing on my favorite station, 98.9 the rock station.

Hollywood undead 'bullet' came on, and i sang along. She made a face and changed the station to 94.5 and began her awful singing. I tried to zone out, but its kinda hard

when you have 'Dark Horse' blasting through the radio. After an unsightly hour of horrid singing, we finally stopped at my house. I opened the car door and stepped on

the hard concrete. I ran up to the steps, taking them one at a time, and reached the door. Cringing as i pulled it back with a loud squeak. I stepped into the living room,

and shimmied up the stairs, while trying not to slip on excess blood. I finally reached my room and through open the door with a loud crack against the wall. I pulled out

all types of clothing, games, my ipod, and my cat plush that i got for my birthday when i was little. I put all the junk i collected into this old faded brown leather suitcase

and lugged it down the stairs. Heaving and pulling i managed to get it out the door. Amai got out and helped me heave it into the trunk. " Wow, what did you pack, your

entire room?" She said after we closed the trunk, all i could manage was a breathy nod and a thumbs up. I slid back into the passenger seat and buckled back up. Amai

slid in next to me. "It's a three hour long trip so, you should get some rest." I nodded, and closed my eyes leaning against the seat.

Sometime later~

_There was so much blood, surrounding me, chocking me, suffocating me. It felt like I had been engulfed in an endless sea of suffering with no where to go. I could see _

_my mother's face, along with the face of a boy with blue hair. Faster,faster the onslaught come upon me. Until he spoke, his voice like syrup, sickeningly sweet, he _

_mocked me. _

I woke up with a start, grunting when i realized i wasn't inside of Amai's car anymore, instead i was under a big fluffy comforter. There was something heavy on top of

me, then a set of giggles were heard. I pulled back the comforter and was met with a pair of bright pink,blue and yellow eyes. At once the set of eyes pulled back to

reveal three girls who looked to be around 14. The first one, a girl with a Bright blue hat covering her dark blue hair, spoke up. " Mrs. Su told us to wake you up for

breakfast." she stated pulling out what looked to be a drawing pad. The second one, the girl with which the pink eyes belonged to, danced around the room singing. "~Im

Ran,this is Miki-" she pointed at the blue haired girl"- and my favorite Dia-" she pointed to a girl with auburn pigtails-" Are here to wake you up!" she giggled. " Girls quit

playing, and come eat breakfast!" A sweet voice shouted from below. The trio of girls paraded out of the room, with me trailing behind them. We ended up in what i

guessed was the kitchen, where a beautiful women in a dark green dress, blonde wavy hair, emerald green eyes, and had a clover pendent clipped in her hair. I looked

around and noticed all the girls had pendents as well. Miki and a dark blue spade attached to her hat, and Ran had a heart pendent clipped to a red and pink visor she had

on. The lady in green must have sensed my confusion because she spoke up. "Sorry about all the ruckus, I think by now you have realized we all have a pendent of

some sort?" I nodded my head. " The pendents are used to identify which foster kids are mine!" She began to search the kitchen, and upon finding a box she handed it to

me. " In there is a list of rules that we have in this house, as well as your pendent!" I opened it and a little X shaped pendent fell out of it, and clacked against the floor.

Instantly intrigued by the little pendent, i picked it up, putting it into my hair. I pulled out of the box a little note that had one sentence on it. _don't ask the people here _

_about their past..._i folded the note and put it into my pocket, setting down in a chair when all the girls _oohed. _Miki voiced what apparently everyone but me was thinking.

"You shouldn't sit there, that's _his_ place." She made a face, but stopped when, turned around, " If she wants to sit there,let her, she's new so maybe he

won't get mad." She turned back to the pan full of pancake goop. I probably should have gotten up, but feeling lazy i decided against it, big mistake on my part. I was

about to dig into the food , when all of a sudden _fwoosh _my chair was suddenly not under me any more. I fell to the ground with a thud, and looked around dazed.

Ran and Dia began to laugh while Miki slapped them in the arm. I looked up and was met by a pair of Deep blue eyes staring back at me.


	2. New people 1

" Why is she sitting in my chair?" The eyes looked confused. I sat up angry, " Whats the

big idea pulling the chair from under me?" I huffed. " You sat in my seat, so i took it back,

or would you have rather me sit on you?" He said coolly. I could feel my face heat up at

the last part, " You could have asked me to move!" He smirked, " but it's more fun this

way." I grabbed my plate and headed upstairs to eat in silence. " Don't sit in my seat

again!" he called after me. It dawned on me ,when I got up the stair's, that I forgot which

room was mine. I trolled about the hallway deciding on the door closest to the stair's.

When i opened the door i saw a petite girl sitting wrapped up in a big fluffy comforter. Her

blonde hair spilled out from the opening as well as a bit of her face. The girls head

snapped up, and glared at me. " What do you want?" She said. " I, uuh, I was looking for

my room, cause im new here and I- I forgot which one it was." I said flustered. She glared

at me but her eyes traveled down to the plate holding hot pancakes doused with molten

syrup. " D-do you want some?" She looked hopeful. I walked over to her and sat down

on the giant comforter and hand the plate to her outstretched hands. Flinging a bit of

pancake in her mouth she sighed. " So are you the new kid,um , what was your name?

Oh yeah Amu Himamori." I flinched when she said 'Himamori' since it was what my klutz

of a teacher called me. " Its Hinamori, Amu Hinamori." She nods her head, "Im Rima

Mashiro, but you can call me Rima." _Hmm, she seems a lot nicer now then she did _

_before_. " Your room number is 145." I looked at her, " How do you know?" She points to

the pendent," Turn it over." I unclip it from my hair and flip it over, sure enough it had

145 written in small ink on the back. " How did you see this?" She sighs, " I know

everyone's room number, plus i figured you didn't know about that." She looks up at me

hopefully, " Amu you get to go to school right?" I nodded my suspiciously, " Why?" she

smiles and does a sorta squeal. " You can buy me my gag mangas!" I cocked my head in

confusion and she sighs. " You can go and buy me gag mangas since i can't leave this

room!" I give her a weird look, " Why can't you do it?" A shadow crosses her face. " Amu

you can't ask people here about their past," Su says as she walks in. I facepalmed, " My

first day and im already breaking the rules, sorry Rima." Su and Rima nodded, " It's ok

Amu just don't do it again." I nodded and walked out of the room heading to my room

which is apparently just across the hall. The room seemed fairly normal except for a

piece of black cloth that eerily looks like a strait jacket._ Now this captures my _

_interest, I wonder what happens here to need the aid of a strait jacket_. Su walks in and

starts tidying up, and grabs the cloth and puts it in a pocket in her dress. " So Amu how

do you like it so far?" I shrug, " Its better then i expected." She nods happily, " Well im

glad you think so, i try my hardest to keep the kids happy!" I smile, and then gesture to

the hidden strait jacket in her pocket. " What is that used for?" She blushes, " Well some

of the kids that come here are fighters and we use these to keep them from hurting us

or themselves." I nodded, kind of expecting that answer. She fidgets and then walks out

of the room._ Maybe i can relax now_. I lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling,which had

painted stars all across it. I hear the door open, and sit up. The dude was back again, and

o could see him fidget before speaking. " told me to apologize." I waited and he

said nothing. " Is that it?" He sighed, " Im sorry for pulling the chair from under you." I

nodded. " Okay, well apology excepted, im Amu Hinamori by the way." He nods, "Im

Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

**I hope this is good! I've been away mostly due to school, so sorry if i haven't been updating sooner. **


End file.
